Lovely Death
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: La obesion, el amor, excusas para promulgar el pecado que lleva a un sin fin de crimenes. Pero para todos la muerte es la misma, siempre lista para tratar a todos los mortales por igual. Pero, ¿no tuvo alguna vez un alma humana capaz de amar?


**NOTAS INICIALES:**

Oh de nueva cuenta chikori regresa! Aleluya! XD

Con un nuevo fic de death note, me inspire mucho en los videos de la saga de Dar Wood circus de vocaloid OwO

Espero les guste esta nueva obra, les mencionare otros detalles al final, n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely death<strong>

El sonido de las pisadas de los caballos, las ruedas que giraban y brincaban por culpa de los golpes de los desperfectos del suelo, personas de diferentes edades y sexos salían a pasear aun en la brisa fría y nocturna de la ciudad, a pesar de saber que un asesino asechaba en los callejones a una nueva víctima; pero los que eran de corazón puro no debían temer, solo el asesino se acercaba a aquellos que tenían un alma criminal.

A pesar de los peligros de aquella gran metrópolis, las personas esperaban con enormes expectativas el último trabajo que había sido realizado por un artístico joven de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos y seductores como la flama de una chimenea.

No se podía hacer más al impaciente público, las elegantes y finas cortinas se abrieron al estar el amo de aquello obra en frente; el sonido se presento de inmediato, el estruendo de los aplausos de las personas.

Light Yagami, joven pintor de 25 años, había impresionado a grandes artistas de su siglo; sus obras estaban tan llenas de realismo, repleta de sentimientos, una imagen que podría confundirse con la realidad.

Pero, aunque sus obras fueran de tal magnitud, siempre hubo otros que las criticaban por su tema. Así es el principal tema en todas las obras de arte de Yagami era: la muerte. Esta ocasión fue la de una prostituta ensangrentada pidiendo piedad a una sombra que parece llevar una enorme hoz.

Esa misma noche se celebro al joven prodigio, todos levantando su copa, famosos y personas poderosas compartían sus felicitaciones y también sus críticas entre susurros; pero eso no le importaba a nuestro protagonista.

-gracias a todos por estar aquí a ver mi nueva obra.- sonreía con increíble y falsa amabilidad, no había forma de negarse ante el encanto de semejante ejemplar.- espero que sigan apoyándome de esta forma en mis futuros trabajos, por supuesto no les decepcionare.

En cuanto se unió a su público las mujeres le rodearon, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, era demasiado hermoso, los cabellos lacios y con un olor a flores, el perfume de su cuerpo otorgaba un embriagante aroma masculino, la piel tan suave, las manos tan firmes y delicadas, los labios carnosos y tentadores, sin dejar a un lado su mayor atractivo, unos ojos afilados y seductores que parecían desnudar el alma.

-damas, hoy lucen hermosas y encantadoras, jamás podría retratar la belleza que me proporcionan este día.- el ritmo y encanto de sus palabras podrían lograr que hasta una santa fuera toda una pecadora solo por él.

Todos celebraban tal éxito, pero nuestro protagonista, sin olvidarse presentarse ante las más grandes figuras, escapo de aquella farsa para dirigirse a su hogar.

Sin persona alguna en aquella mansión, tomo uno de los candelabros que estaba encendido para ir caminando por aquellas escaleras de rojo terciopelo, el sonido de los pasos haciendo eco causaban espasmo, como si hasta los fantasmas evitaran acercarse.

Dirigiéndose específicamente a su sala de estudios, abrió la rechinante puerta y encendió las luces, pinturas y tela blanca por todo el amplio lugar, los lienzos, las brochas y los frascos de pintura era lo que más habitaba en ese lugar; pero había algo más, algo diferente al de una sala común de pintura… Un espacio cerrado… con una cortina blanca…. Además de una caja enorme que estaba envuelta en otra cortina pero roja…

-estoy cansado de la falsedad de este mundo… -un suspiro salió de Light mientras miraba un lienzo tapado, le acariciaba con una suavidad increíble.- quiero verte… ¿Por qué no apareces mi ángel? Mi musa…

Un sonido metálico salió de aquella escondida caja, incluso pareció moverse por un instante, Light fastidiado levanto la tela para revelar una jaula de acero donde encerraba la hermosa figura de una rubia, la cual estaba amordazada de boca, pies y manos, sus bellos ojos de miel lloraban a mares, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Abrió aquella jaula y saco a la diva jalando su lacio cabello y tirándola al piso.

-me había olvidado de ti, tu serás mi nueva obra maestra.- llevo arrastrándola del largo cabello hasta el anterior lienzo.- espérame, con ella conseguiré más material para ti.

Volvió a jalonearla, ahora al espacio con la cortina blanca, deslizo con fuerza esta para revelar una cama de metal, con una cubeta ancha y onda cerca de la cabeza, despedía un olor metálico y demasiado fuerte; la chica vio por aquel objeto solo para ver algo que le aterrorizo… un rojo intenso… sangre.

Regreso a su brusco movimiento, tratando de liberarse de aquel que la sentenciaría, pero el otro era demasiado fuerte, y empujándola contra la fría cama para amarrarla para que no vuelva a moverse de esa forma; más lagrimas empiezan a descender de su rostro y cierra los ojos al ver a su agresor acercándose con una filosa hacha en sus manos, su rostro ya está demasiado húmedo…

Light al estar justo a un lado de ella le quita el trozo de tela que cubría su boca, y ella siendo forzada a verlo directamente a los ojos, tartamudea a pesar de lo reseco de su garganta.

-yo… yo realmente te quería… -al ver la inexpresiva faceta de su amado volvió a expresar su tristeza.-

Esos hermosos y lastimados ojos de dulce miel no dejaron en ningún momento en reflejar el rostro de aquel que la hacía tanto sufrir, hasta que el frio corte de la muerte paso por toda su garganta hasta separar su delicado rostro de aquel cuerpo de princesa.

Paso solamente un día para que alguien buscara a Light Yagami, se trataba de un chico de un aspecto tan inocente pero al mismo tiempo valiente, debía serlo por ser un policía, alguien de cabello negro y lacio aunque corto, se veía bastante preocupado al momento en que llego al hogar de aquel pintor.

-Light, ¿Cómo has estado?- tomo asiento en el cómodo y sofisticado sofá rojo mientras el otro iba por una tetera llena de café.

-bien supongo.- tomando dos tazas empezó a servir el cálido liquido y los cubos blancos y dulces.- ¿Qué tal a ti?

-bien, ser policía tiene sus beneficios.- sonreía torpemente mientras acercaba la taza hasta sus labios y empezaba a soplar con calma.

-bien por ti.- se sentó frente a su invitado, su pose lucia pensativa.- dime la verdad, ¿a qué has venido?

-pues…Misa… -su rostro se torno triste y preocupado.- hace días que no la veo.

-ya veo, no deberías preocuparte tanto, después de todo ella es una mujer que no te conviene, deberías entenderlo Matsuda.

- pero… la amo… aun a pesar de todo.- dio un trago a su café y continuo.- la última vez que hablamos había dicho que vendría a contigo.

El momento se congelo, el chico de cabello castaño no dijo nada, solo se quedo con la fría e inexpresiva mirada que le caracterizaba, mirando directamente a los ojos al chico tan tierno e inocente, pero a la vez, tan idiota.

-no la he visto, sabes que no podría mentirte, hemos sido amigos desde mucho antes de que muriera mi padre; tú me conoces.

-lo sé, pero desde que tu padre falleció, que en paz descanse, cambiaste… un poco, pero algo aunque fuera pequeño es diferente en ti; no lo niegues.

-a lo mejor. Pero cambiemos el tema, esto es deprimente… ¿qué tal va el caso de ese asesino serial?

-¡vaya cambio de tema!- se rio Matsuda de una forma escandalosa.- pienso muy en lo profundo que deberíamos estar agradecidos con él más que asustados, gracias a él los criminales han disminuido considerablemente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el galante pintor sin que el otro se diera cuenta, era tan gracioso, saber qué es lo que verdaderamente se pensaba.

-la verdad es que he llegado también a pensar lo mismo.- contesto dando un sorbo.

-pero aun así es un asesino, y lo que hace es malo…- tomo un último trago a su café dándose cuenta que ya se lo había terminado.- ¿podrías darme un poco más?

-por supuesto…

Un instante de silencio, ahora el guapo joven castaño lucia bastante serio y en cierta forma oscuro; poniendo un extraño polvo en el fondo de la taza sirve de nuevo el delicioso líquido con su embriagante y dulce aroma, ocultando a la perfección la trampa que se ocultaba.

-entonces, ¿Qué tal va el caso?- le dejo su taza y se sentó frente a él nuevamente.

-pues, no habíamos hallado algo útil, pero te contare un secreto.- fue entonces cuando tuvo toda la atención de su acompañante.- hoy encontré una pista, los cadáveres de las victimas aunque son desangradas lo más posible tienen en su estomago un extraño y nuevo somnífero, que contiene algunos ingredientes similares a los de las pinturas en oleo aunque en menor concentración.

-ya veo, y no le has dicho a nadie más.

-no, me preocupaba más hablar de ti sobre Misa.- olio el seductor aroma de la bebida para beber de aquella engañoso liquido.

Una sonrisa diabólica surco en los labios de Yagami sin que lo notara su amigo, cuando pasaron unos cuantos segundos aquel inocente chico sintió un dolor en el corazón y un sueño bastante profundo, cayo del sillón junto con el recipiente que empapo la ropa; lo último que pudo reconocer fue la silueta de su amigo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el falso Morfeo.

Cuando el engañado chico abrió los ojos aun no había sido removido de ese sillón, era bastante tarde, se podía ver la luna a través de la hermosa ventana de cortinas tintas, agotado, camino a paso lento por todo el lugar, dejándose guiar por la tenue luz de la luna y la de los candelabros.

Su camino termino al llegar al estudio del pintor, el cual estaba impregnado por un fresco aroma metálico…

Guiado por su curiosidad encendió la luz del hermoso candelabro de cristal que se situaba en el techo, iluminándolo de una resplandeciente luz blanca. El salón era enorme y lleno de varios utensilios de pintores: caballetes, lienzos, pinceles, pinturas de diferentes tipos, trapos, agua, trabajos terminados, etc. Aunque había un elemento en especial que sobresalía en las blancas telas, un color rojo intenso.

Matsuda se acerco a aquella mancha de "pintura" que cubría las bellas telas, de ahí provenía un ligero olor de oxido, pero lo que llego a notar por casualidad fue un dorado cabello que pertenecía a su amada.

Abrió totalmente los ojos cuando vio debajo de esas telas rojas el charco de sangre que se encontraba entre sus pies, abrió repentinamente las cortinas para descubrir la cama de acero llena del líquido rojo recién fresco y distintos utensilios de corte manchados con éste. Estaba tan asustado y en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta del ruido de alguien entrando y cerrando la única puerta.

-te has dado cuenta.

-Light tu… - dijo consternado y gritándole con ira a Yagami.-¡ tú mataste a Misa!

-Matsuda, eres muy ingenuo, ella te engañaba, cada vez que me veía se reía de tu ingenuidad; estúpida, creía demasiado en sus habilidades como seductora y eso la condeno.

-no es tu derecho decidir sobre la vida de las personas.- contesto enojado y llorando a mares.

-lo es, él… él me enseño mi destino.- dijo mirando el caballete con la cortina blanca que tapaba la pintura.- lastima, no puedo dejarte salir vivo de aquí.

Acercándose peligrosamente a Matsuda revelo una enorme hacha, el joven policía estaba desesperado, no tenía forma de escapar, trato de enfrentarse a Yagami pero fue inútilmente, el roce de aquella hoja logro cortar parte del hombro del joven.

No teniendo escapatoria, fue hasta la escena del crimen a tomar uno de los tantos utensilios una daga, el cual empuño. Cuando ambos se volvieron a acercar era el final de su batalla, ambos dirigieron con fervor el golpe mortal hacia el otro, ¿quién sería el que sobreviviera de las garras de la muerte?

…

Pero algo paso…

El momento en que se decidió quien sería el perdedor se detuvo…

No se escuchó un ruido a la cercanía y todo se tiño de un ambiente extraño, un extraño liquido rojo cubrió todo el suelo al mismo tiempo que una extraña niebla roja se dispersaba por toda la sala.

-es la hora…

Era una voz masculina la que se oía, de un rápido movimiento surgió una corriente de aire tan fuerte como la de un remolino que golpeo a ambos; el viento fue capaz de mandar a volar la delgada cortina que escondía tan sigilosamente la pintura que tanto se escondía. Aquel misterioso cuadro revelo la figura de un hombre de negros cabellos y ojos profundos remarcados por ojeras, de ropas blancas, pies descalzos, flotando sobre un extraño pantano rojo; pero lo más extraño, era que estaba cubierto su cuerpo de un alambre de púas que terminaba e iniciaba en un par de alas hechas del mismo material.

-es hora de irnos.

Pero aquel que estaba hablando era la misma persona que estaba retratada en ese cuadro, un joven hermoso cubierto de espinas de metal que formaban en su espalda dos enormes alas.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS FINALES:<strong>

Muy bien, les deje en suspenso el fic.

Se tiene ya confirmado que el fic constara de 3 capítulos con un orden de tiempo distinto, es decir, no todo va a relatarse sobre este presente. Este sería la introducción. Mello y Near aparecen hasta el 2 y 3 capitulo.

Espero no tardarme tanto, que hayan gustado de esta nueva obra y que la sigan, gracias y bye!


End file.
